truetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Silvertod
Viktor Silvertodhttps://www.facebook.com/pg/TruetailFans/posts/?ref=page_internal is a male fox kit and a protagonist of the upcoming animated series True Tail. Official bio :"Viktor is a mischievous thief, who is larger than life in his own mind. Born into a big family of wicked high seas pirates he was taught how to easily steal and cheat others. Unlike his many brothers, he never felt like this was the right place for him. He wanted ladies screaming his name in admiration not in fear. Thus, he ran away to be a hero. Viktor is a rogue who uses his quick paws and silver tongue to weave his way into anyone's heart. He knows how to use people to get what he wants and is certain with these skills he can be a great hero. Yet, he is a class clown and this usually causes him to get into some serious trouble, or cause it for others." Biography ''True Tail: One Halloween Night On one Halloween night somewhere in a forest, Viktor, Caleb Lightpaw, Melody Briar, and Doh-Li Ling are on a mission to find an arched door-like portal. While searching, Viktor decides to scare Caleb and Melody. When asked for a reason, Viktor explained that he was essentially just trying to prepare them for what heroes face: the unexpected. The fox elaborates further, going into great detail as he daydreams about himself whilst Doh-Li yells his name and eventually tells him to shut up in order to get his attention. It works, and the two begin to bicker while something glowing in the distance grabs the attention of Caleb and Melody. Caleb interrupts the intense stare-off between the fox and the kirin, notifying them that the portal they've been searching for is only a short distance away. Viktor and Doh-Li discontinue their arguing but still make remarks at each other as they follow Caleb and Melody through the portal. The portal leads the group to a ruined castle with a fiery theme. Suddenly, the stone under Caleb's feet crumbles, only for it to fall into the river of lava below and Caleb to lose his balance. The cat screams, and just before he falls, Melody grabs his tail followed by the others as they help him back onto the platform to which he thanks them for. Looking around, they realize that the whole bridge to get across has crumbled into the lava. To make matters worse, they discover that the exit (another portal) is on the other side. Doh-Li immediately pulls out a spellbook, exclaiming anxiously that their Masters wouldn't leave them stranded like this without some sort of resource. Meanwhile, Viktor leans over to Caleb, whispering that if Doh-Li couldn't figure it out, it would be up to them. Taking offense, Doh-Li confronts the fox and they begin to bicker again while music starts to play. Realizing that it was coming from Melody and her instrument, they turn to tell her to stop playing the music, but to their surprise, Melody is floating midair, her music magically surrounding her. Melody continues to play her instrument, making the music form a slide-like bridge for them and then exclaiming "All Aboard!" Doh-Li looks over the edge at it nervously as she comments her hesitance. Viktor innocently walks behind her, and he pushes her onto the magic platform before doing the same. They successfully land on the other side with an unfazed Viktor showing off his perfect landing and Doh-Li glaring back at him. She stands up and begins to say something when Viktor runs past her towards the portal, claiming that he had found it. Doh-Li immediately shuts down, sitting in a lotus-like position, and says no. Viktor, shocked, exclaims "What?!" As Doh-Li continues to try to block him out, Viktor desperately tries to persuade her to get up so that they can win. Eventually, the fox pleads that it pains him to see a lovely damsel in distress. Doh-Li gives him a death-glare to which Viktor's eyes widen. Then, Viktor runs from an enraged Doh-Li, claiming that it was a compliment. Suddenly, without warning, a roar booms throughout the ruins, and the shocked group turns their attention to its source. In front of them is a giant threatening monster engulfed in flames. Development General The crew of ''True Tail chose Viktor to be a fox because foxes are typically associated with thieving and being sneaky. Viktor was originally designed to be 25 years old, but, following True Tail's school-centered revamp, was changed to be a teenager. Voice According to his audition packet, Viktor was supposed to be 25 years old with a suave Russian or European accent. In order to audition, voice actors had to send in recordings of themselves speaking these sample lines: *"Hello there, I see that you have breath, would you like Viktor to take it away?" *"Perhaps you have never been taught how to play fair? Let me explain- Viktor wins!" *"Who are you looking for? Is it Viktor Silvertod Gravelson Pobedonosny Pobeda Privyet the Seventy-Fifth? Never heard of him. But he sounds like a great fox." *"Viktor was bluffing!" Edwyn Tong was originally selected to voice Viktor, but he was later dropped for unknown reasons.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/TrueTail Chris Hackney is now the official voice actor for Viktor. True_Tail_-_Viktor_Introduction|Viktor's official introduction from the old version of True Tail Physical appearance Viktor is a fox covered in orange fur with a light cream colored fur on his underbelly, the tip of his tail, the inside of his ears, and the underside of his muzzle. Just like the tip of his tail, the cream colored fur on his chest ends with a zig-zag pattern. On top of his head, there is are two large tufts of fur. On the sides of his head, the fur ends off into a small zig-zag pattern. The outside of his ears are black and the left one has a small gold hoop earring in it. He has orangish-brown eyebrows that have the thinner side pointing inward. Also, it appears that he has fangs and retractable claws. Viktor wears a dark blue v-neck, button-up shirt that has short black sleeves and a black collar. At his waist, there is a coin pouch along with a brown belt that is tied. He wears black pants that bag at the knee before it is covered by the brown toeless boots he wears. He also sports brown gloves. Personality and traits Viktor is full of himself and cocky. In addition to acting suave, he is boastful and seems to have an ego complex. Trivia *Originally, Viktor was going to be a weasel instead of a fox. Gallery References Category:Animals Category:Canines Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Students